Ah, the holidays
by XxCanadaxX
Summary: NoCo two shot. Noah comes to Cody's house for Christmas and gets more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Noah trudged along, his dark brown hair whipping around his tan face. He was wearing a different version of the outfit he always wore, a white hoodie, red vest and blue shirt, with the collar peaking out. He shoved his hands in his pockets. It was cold.

_'So damn cold!'_ He scowled. _'This is Florida!' _

After Total Drama, he had decided to get away from the chillyness of Canada and enrolled to go to the University of Florida, UF. Or FU as FSU kids liked to call it. Cody had been quick to do the same, and they had stayed in touch.

But now, he was stuck walking home. All because his cars engine had frozen. It wasn't the cars fault, but that didn't stop Noah from kicking it repeatedly and cursing. He had finally decided he would come back tomorrow, and had to walk the 13 miles home. As he was debating whether to hitchhike or not, a beat up truck rolled up next to him. The driver rolled down the window. He had a gap toothed smile and light brown hair. Cody

"Need a lift?"

"No, I just decided to walk home in 6 degree weather."

Cody frowned. "You don't have to be so sarcastic all the time." Even when he was frowning, Cody was cute. He had grown a few inches since Total Drama, and his teal eyes shone brightly.

"Just let me in, Gap."

Cody smiled, showing off the gap in his teeth.

"Sure Noah-it-all." Cody unlocked the door and Noah climbed into the car. He sighed with relief as heat blasted from the vents near the front. He slipped off his red vest and threw it in the back.

"I've only been around you for a minute and your already throwing your stuff around." Cody loved to make fun of Noah's laziness.

"Ah, shut up Neat Freak."

"So, whadda ya doing for Christmas?"

"Oh the usual. Sit around, watch The Nightmare Before Christmas, and get so drunk I can't remember my name."

"Aren't you going to spend it with family?"

Noah hunched over and did his best old lady voice. "Noah Ismari, When did you become so lazy? You need a hair cut! Why can't you be an engineer like you brother, or get a job that actually puts food on the table? I don't care how gay you are! You need a girl friend! Blah Blah Blah." Noah had recently come out, but no one could care less. Everyone knew he was gay.

Cody laughed. "I get the point."

"Also my family's Hindu, they don't celebrate Christmas."

"Do you celebrate Christmas?"

"Eh." Noah shrugged.

"You should come to my house for Christmas!" Cody beamed/

"Are you sure?"

"It'll be fun!" Cody did his puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Fine."

Two days later, Noah was standing at Cody's front door, seriously rethinking his decision. The line of cars went around the corner, and it looked like more were coming. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A tall, thin girl with sandy blonde hair opened the door. He skinny face was overwhelmed with a pair of hipster glasses that made her brown eyes look huge. Her hair had a red streak and she was wearing a t shirt.

Noah was confused. "I thought Cody was an only child."

"He is. Now are you gonna come in or not? It's like 20 degrees out."

"Then why are you wearing a t shirt?"

"Jackets are to mainstream."

Noah looked puzzled.

"Just kidding, it's warm inside."

Noah stepped inside and took off his shoes. The foyer had a cream colored carpet that led to a living room. A blonde girl called out.

"Mira!"

"Coming Abby!" Mira yelled back. "Girls are bitches." Mira stated.

Noah smirked. "_You're _saying that?"

"Yes I am. Now who are you?" An all american, blonde haired, blue eyed girl walked up.

"Mira!" She whined.

"What?" Mira snapped.

"You missed the part where Jack sang What is This."

Noah just stood there, dazed.

It was like a circus there. There were people running around the kitchen, while 4 kids were packed into the couch watch The Nightmare Before Christmas. He could hear laser sounds coming from downstairs, so he guessed the boys were playing video games. He was taking in his surroundings when Cody approached.

"Hey!"

"Oh, uh hi." Noah looked around.

"Who's this?" Abby asked, finally noticing Noah. She and Mira had been fighting over what song was better, What is This, or Making Christmas.

"Oh, This is Noah!" Cody smiled.

"Cool. I'm Mira, Cody's cousin."

"And I'm Abby. Mira's best friend." Abby smiled and fluffed up her hair.

"He's gay, idiot!" Mira shoved Abby.

Noah was bewildered. "Wha? How did you?"

"You shouldn't wear a sweater vest and drive a Mazda Miata."

Noah blushed and Cody rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Dinner's about to be ready."

"You should watch the Nightmare Before Christmas with us." Abby chimed in.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Noah asked.

"You're never to old for Tim Burton movies!" Mira laughed. "I wanna be a director like him when I grow up."

"You're 20, that's technically grown up." Cody grinned.

Noah had never seen Cody like this. He was so at ease and relaxed. Noah could never be like that around his family.

"That makes you a grown up to." Mira pulled him in for a noogie, but Cody got away and slugged her in the arm. Abby high fived Cody.

"Nice one little bro!"

Cody smiled and high fived her back.

"Little bro?" Noah asked.

"I've been Mira's friend for so long I basically part of the family, so I call Cody my brother. Can't you see the resemblance!" Abby pulled Cody in closer, but Cody pushed away and beamed.

Mira was rubbing her arm. "You'll pay for that you little-" A loud bell sounded through the house. A stamped of kids, including Mira, ran towards the kitchen.

Abby looked at Mira and scowled. "So immature."

"Oh, you know you love her." Cody teased. He looked at Noah.

"You're quiet."

"Well I don't know what to say!" He snapped.

"Geesh. Come on, dinner's ready."

When Noah sat down, he was sure he was going to gain 5 pounds at this meal. A golden brown turkey sat in the middle of the table, with a think gravy beside it, and flakey biscuits to dip in the gravy. The mashed potatoes had been salted to perfection, and a three home made apple pies with cinnamon dusted in top were just begging to be eaten. Mira piled her plate high with everything.

"Leave some for the rest of us." Cody's mom scolded.

"I can eat whatever the hell I want!' Mira shot back.

One of the little kids gasped.

"A dollar please." held out her hand.

Mira sighed and pulled out a crumpled dollar bill from her pocket. Mrs. Anderson dropped it in a jar.

"I swear I lose all my money when I come here." Mira mumbled.

"Swear jar?" Noah asked.

Cody nodded.

Mrs. Anderson looked at Noah. "Who do we have here?" She smiled.

"He's gay." Mira said between bites of turkey.

Noah nearly choked on his mashed potatoes.

A little girl asked. "What's dat mean?"

"When your older." Abby said.

"But-"

"Older!" Abby started tickling her.

"Stahp it Awunt Abby!"

Noah glared at Mira. Mira shrugged and continued eating.

Mrs. Anderson pretended she hadn't heard.

"How are you?"

"Good. Thank you for asking."

"He is so polite." She gushed. "He's a keeper." She said to Cody.

Now it was Cody's turn to choke on his mashed potatoes.

Mira started laughing.

"GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She and Abby called.

"Girls!" A dark haired woman, Mira's mom, said sharply.

"Mom!" Mira whined.

"Why ya gotta be so mean, Aunt Sarah?"

"You know I hate Taylor Swift." Mira griped to Abby.

They both pulled dollar bills from there pockets.

Cody's face turned a deep shade of red. He and Noah didn't say anything for the rest of dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira, Noah, and Cody sat down at the large mahogany table while Abby cleared it off.

"A little help please?" She had a stack of plates in her hand and was picking up more.

"I'm eating." Mira was on her fifth helping of food, and showed no sign of stopping.

"How do you not get fat?" Cody wondered out loud.

"I exercise!" Mira said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Abby put down the plates and burst out laughing. "Mira? And exercise?" She wiped a tear from her eye. "Good one."

Cody got up and went to the kitchen. Noah heard the clinking noise of bottle hitting against each other and Cody reappeared, with two bottles of beer in each hand.

"Nice!" Mira grinned.

"Aren't you were 20?" Noah asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. Imma call you the riddler."

"That's the worst nick name ever." Cody pointed out.

"Shut up, Gap." Abby snickered.

"You call him Gap to?" Noah smiled.

"See, another question! Proves my point." Mira said, taking a swig of her beer.

3 beers later, Mira was tipsy and spilling all her secrets.

"And then this one time." She finished her third bottle. "Abby was all like 'OMG He's hawt!' and I'm all like-"

"That's enough about me." Abby said, smiling nervously.

Cody got up. "I'm going to use the restroom." He walked upstairs.

"We have about 2 minutes." Mira predicted. "I got dirt on Cody."

"What is it?" Abby asked excitedly.

Noah rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I don't know if we should-"

"Put a sock in it, Riddler." She turned back to Abby. "Cody's gay."

Noah's eyes widened. "You're joking."

"Nope. Everyone knows it. Why do you think Aunt said 'He's a keeper'? She and I are like the only ones who know."

Noah was pale. Why hadn't he told him? Were they not good enough friends? Was he worried it would compromise their friendship? Noah didn't know the answer to any of these questions, and that worried him.

Mira heard the sound of shoes on steps and closed her mouth.

"What did I miss?" Cody sat down. "Noah you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh, I-I'm fine." Noah stammered.

Cody narrowed his eyes. "Ohhhh-kkkkaaaayyyy."

Noah grabbed his keys. "I should probably get going. I'm mean it's late, and the two hour drive home and..."

"Nonsense!" Mira yelled, in her drunken state. "You can stay here."

"Oh no...I couldn't..."

"It'll be fun." Abby stated. "You and Cody can take the guest room that Mira and I normally have. Then the little cousins can have Cody's room, and the Aunts and Uncles can sleep in the basement."

"I'm up for it if you are." Cody shrugged.

"Okay...I guess." Noah mumbled.

An hour later, Mira and Abby were sitting on the couch. Mira was still a bit woozy, but most of the alcohol had worn off.

"You should see her on New Years." Cody had joked.

Mira was watching and reciting How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

"...And the Grinches heart grew three sizes that day."

"I'm impressed." Noah said sarcastically. "That skill will definitely come in handy later in life."

"I've seen the movie ever since I was a kid, so it just came naturally, Riddler."

All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" Mira stumbled to the door and opened it.

A dark haired girl stood there. Her greenish blueish eyes twinkled, and the blonde streaks in her hair were styled to perfection.

"Did I miss the party?"

"You missed Mira getting drunk." Cody stated.

"Gosh darn it! That's the best part."

"GRACE!" Abby tackled her.

"Grace." Mira sneered. "We meet again."

"Mira!" Grace beamed.

"Who's this?" Noah asked.

"I can ask the same for you, Gayford."

"How does everyone kno-"

"Mazda Miata." Grace and Mira said at the same time.

"Whatever." Noah grumbled.

"Come in!" Cody invited her in. "We've got food in the-"

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay then we were about to hit the hay. Want the floor with Mira?"

"You're just gonna let her stay?" Noah tilted his head.

"Family's Family." Cody shrugged.

"But she just came! You're gonna have to get her food and accommodate her and-"

"You got a problem with that?" Graces eyes had a certain look in them that was almost murderous.

"I guess not." Noah stared at her.

She stared back.

Noah kept staring.

Grace lowered her eyes.

"OH SNAP! Noah just beat Grace in a stare off." Mira grinned.

Abby laughed. "He told you off Grace."

"Whatever."

Noah smirked at her.

Grace gave him a _'I'll get you for that' _look.

Cody ran upstairs and came back a minute later with a handful of blankets and pillows. He handed them to Abby.

"I trust you to distribute these evenly." He said with mock seriousness

"Sir yes, sir!" Abby saluted him.

Grace rolled her eyes and took a blanket.

While Mira and Grace were fighting over who got the couch, Cody showed Noah upstairs.

"-The guest room's right here." He opened the door to reveal a blue walled room with a queen sized bed in the middle. Noah froze when he saw the bed.

_'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Whadda I do? Pretend I have some illness or something?'_

Downstairs, Mira glared at Abby.

"If we had the guest room, we wouldn't be in this mess! Why'd ya give it to riddler and gap?"

"I'm setting them up, idiot." Abby said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you think they'd be cute together?"

"Hmmmmmm." Grace tilted her head thoughtfully. "You're right."

"I'm not seeing it." Mira said. "But whatever."

Cody sat down on the bed. "Are you not comfortable? 'Cause I can give this room back to Abby and-"

"I'm fine." Noah snapped. "I just don't have anything to sleep in."

Cody was already in his pjs, a some plaid pajama bottoms and a white teeshirt.

"I have some bottoms you can borrow..." He trailed off and walked to his room. He came back with a pair of camouflage pants.

Noah went into the bathroom and slipped on the pants.

_'He didn't give me a shirt. That means...Oh god, I can't do this.' _He straightened up. _'Yes you can.'_

When Noah walked back into the room, Cody was already in the bed. Noah climbed in and inched as far as he could towards the other side. He silently took off his shirt and threw it across the room.

"Cody?" Noah asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't wake me up early, I will kill you."

Cody smiled in the dark. "Okay Noah."

/

Noah opened his eyes to darkness.

_'What the...?'_

He realized he was huddled up against something. Scratch that, some_one._

He saw a mass of light brown hair and yelped, tumbling out of the bed.

Cody sat up immediately. "Wha..." He said groggily.

Noah got up, cheeks red. "Uh...nothing." He mumbled, hoping Cody wouldn't know he had been snuggling up to him.

_'Oh my God I was snuggling up to Cody.' _Noah felt dizzy and put his hand to his forehead.

"Hey man, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

**I guess this is gonna be three parts! I didn't know I was gonna make it this long.**


	3. Chapter 3

Noah looked at the clock to see the time. It was 8:30.

"I'm going back to sleep." He mumbled, stuffing his face in a pillow.

"What? It's 8:30!" Cody exclaimed.

"Exactly." Noah's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"I swear, you and Mira could be related."

"Because we look exactly alike." Noah said sarcastically.

"Well, just your habits. That girl could sleep through anything."

"Since I don't like being compared to that thing, I guess I have to get up." Noah sighed and stood up.

"Great!" Cody gave him a gap toothed smile.

As they were walking down the stairs, they heard laughing. Mira was dead asleep on the floor, and Abby, Grace, and one of the other cousins, Savannah, were seeing how many pencils they could fit in Mira's nose.

"Six!" Savannah said happily. "That's a new record!"

Abby and Grace burst out laughing.

Mira snorted and rolled over, causing the pencils to fall out of her nose.

"Hooligans." Noah muttered.

"Want some coffee?" Cody asked.

"Oh god yes."

Cody took out two k cups and popped on in the Keirug. He then went to the fridge.

"Hazelnut or Cinnabon?"

"Cinnabon, definitely."

"Good choice." As Cody was pouring the creamer in the coffee and making the second cup, Savannah waltzed in.

"Got any sharpies?"

"You wouldn't!" Cody gasped.

"Oh yes I would." Savannah smirked, rummaging through a drawer. She triumphantly pulled out a sharpie.

"This is my kind of prank." Noah grinned.

Cody handed him a cup of coffee. Noah inhaled the sweet, cinnamony sent and took a sip.

Moments later, they heard an angry shout and an _oomph._

"Mira punched me!" Grace shrieked.

Mira stormed into the kitchen, she had a pentagram drawn in the middle of her forehead, a 6 on both her cheeks, and a 6 on her nose. She snatched the coffee from Noah and took a long drink.

"He-"

"Put a sock in it." She growled.

"I don't want it now anyways." He shot back. "It probably has rabies."

"Or aids!" Savannah said cheerfully.

"I would strangle you if it wasn't so early."

"It's hard to take you seriously with that hair." Cody said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Mira hair was sticking up in random places, and had knots in the back.

"Welp." She said, downing the coffee. "I'm going back to sleep, see you BITCHES!" She was about to run upstairs when she saw Noah.

"Nice abs." She snickered and was gone.

Noah looked down and realized he still wasn't wearing a shirt. His face turned bright red.

Cody looked at Noah. "Lemme get you something to wear." He came down with an oversized, red sweater.

Noah gladly put it on and avoided Cody's stare.

"What's up with you? You're acting really weird around me." Cody said.

"I just-It's that-" He glanced at Grace and Abby, who were watching them intently. "We should go outside."

"Yeah." Cody glared at the girls and went to the back porch.

Noah sat down on the porch swing and Cody joined him.

"So, what is it?'

"I know you're gay!" Noah blurted out.

Cody was taken aback. "What? I'm not ga-MIRA!" He got up and started pacing. "How many times do I have to tell her? Just because I kissed a guy, ONCE, I am NOT gay! She is just-Where do I begi-I-ARRRRGGGGG!"

"So, you're _not _gay?" Though Noah tried not to show it, he was a little, just a little, disappointed.

"Yes? No? I don't know!" Cody ran his fingers through his hair and sat down. "I don't know." He repeated.

"So you're...confused?"

"Why do you even care?" He said sharply.

Noah winced a bit. "We're friends, I have a right to know."

"There's something else." Cody narrowed his eyes. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Noah regained his posture.

"Noah..."

Abby and Grace were watching from the roof with binoculars.

"He's gonna do it!" Abby whispered.

"Shut up!" Grace said, snatching the binoculars from Abby. "I wanna see."

"I-" Noah took a deep breath. "You're my friend Cody. In fact, friend doesn't even come close to what you are to me. You were always there, from the day you got out of your body cast, to today. I don't know where I would be without you. You encouraged me to come to Florida and pursue my dreams, you kept me going when I felt like I was drowning in homework(You and energy drinks that is). I really like you, like, _really _like you." Noah looked at his feet.

"Noa-"

"I get it, you're straight, lets just pretend this never happened."

But, much to Noah's surprise, Cody leaned forward and kissed him.

Noah just sat there shocked, and then regained his senses and kissed Cody back.

Abby squealed and jumped up. "I DID IT! I AM SUPREME LORD OF MATCHMAKIN-" She promptly fell off the roof and landed in front of Noah and Cody.

Cody pulled away from Noah. "WHAT THE HELL ABBY?"

"Sorry." She cringed. "But I think we have bigger problems." She held up her arm, which was bent the wrong way.

"Oh my god, you are an idiot." Cody groaned.

Grace was laughing so hard she was crying. Then she slid down the roof and landed on the grass.

"Awesome!" She grinned.

Cody was helping Abby up and bringing her to the house. Noah, on the other hand, was smiling merrily as he walked into the house with Cody. While Cody's mom drove Abby to the ER, Noah and Cody were snuggling on the couch, sipping hot drinks and watching cheesy Christmas movies.

In the Anderson family, what made that Christmas memorable, was when Abby broke her arm. But that Christmas was remembered as something far more special for Noah and Cody.


End file.
